Discordant
by Chrissiemusa
Summary: Musa must make the one choice that will decide her friends, define her beliefs, determine her loyalties and change the perfect society in which she lives forever. Rated T. Multi-chap. A Divergent Crossover.
1. Chapter 1 - The Power of Choice

**A/N: A friend introduced me to the novel Divergent by Veronica Roth, the same one who introduced me to The Hunger Games and I absolutely adored this dystopic adventure. So I thought that I would do a crossover. This fan-fiction will not follow the exact events of the novel but it will follow the same story line, adapted to incorporate the Winx Club universe as the main setting and characters.**

**This story will remain at a T rating throughout.**

* * *

**DISCORDANT**

**A Winx Club / Divergent Crossover**

**Written by Chrissiemusa**

**I do NOT in any way, shape or form own the Winx Club or Divergent. They belong to Iginio Straffi and Veronica Roth respectively and I am not making any money out of this fan-fiction.**

**Chapter 1**

_**The Power of Choice**_

To survive the magical dimension made a choice. It split its remaining planets into five separate factions, each valuing something different. They believed that it was to keep peace and prosperity between the various districts, to help shield and protect its citizens from the coming storms and to stop those that had occurred before from ever happening again. All it did was bring about a new war, one that was seemingly impossible to stop, one that changed the face of the planets again, that brought people out of their newly formed shells and revealed the truth about a supposed 'full proof' system of democracy.

And the one person to discover this ploy, to identify the fractures in the system, was someone from the most peaceful faction of them all, the one where putting others before the self was its primary objective, where taking care of others and providing them assistance meant more than serving the self and making it important. The one where pride came from the deeds that were performed and not the money in their pockets, where lies were told only to protect other people's feelings or to keep them in the best of spirits and where young Musa had lived her entire life – Harmony.

Harmony focused on abnegation, the action of renouncing or rejecting something, in this case, the vanities associated with daily life in favour of an existence and purpose only for others. It was believed that Harmony could only be achieved when selflessness was observed and, for this reason, they were called The Selfless, a seemingly perfect group of people who controlled the government and worked towards providing all factions what was fair for a more harmonious existence. Although, Musa could not understand why the grey clothes she had to wear every single day were considered 'fair'.

It was the same routine each and every morning, to get up, shower and dress, to brush your teeth while looking out a nearby window rather than a mirror for fear of self indulging by staring into your reflection. Once that was done it was downstairs to serve breakfast to her parents, Hoboe and Matlin with her brother Jarad by her side. The two would cook the meal while her father and mother got themselves ready to work before they would serve their parents and, only after the washing up was done, would sit and eat themselves.

Their father sat at the table reading the morning newspaper, cursing under his breath. "Damn those Zenithians!" He yelled. "They are spreading their poison once more."

"Why do you hate them so much?" Musa asked suddenly, earning a glare from every eye in the house. Asking questions and being curious was not an attribute of the Harmonious, curiosity was an Zenithian trait. The Zenith faction focused on intelligence above all things. Knowledge was their power and Musa's father had transferred from their faction to Harmony when he had the choice, the same choice that Musa would need to make in just over a week's time.

"You know not to ask questions," Matlin scolded softly but Hoboe held his hand in the air, palm facing outwards before he lowered the paper and answered.

"The Zenithians believe that knowledge is the key to all things but instead of using it for the good of others they only use it for themselves and their own selfish needs. Selfishness was what started the war and it is our task as the selfless to ensure that the right thing is done for the people." Musa opened her mouth to ask another question but closed it as soon as she did. She wanted to ask why there were so many different perspectives on what happened during the War of Dominion, why each of the factions believed that something else caused the destruction of more than a third of the magical dimensions realms, stars and planets. But Musa didn't. Instead she remained silent, like a good Harmony girl should have. Her father, being one of Harmony's leaders, had a very clear sense of what was right and wrong, for a moment, Musa wondered why he had not decided to transfer to Solaria where honesty and 'always telling the truth' was its key value.

Solarians, also known as The Honest, believed that the whole truth and nothing but the truth was necessary to create a perfect world. They hated the Harmonious and they hated the Linpheans because, it didn't matter how selfless or how peaceful the two factions were, lies were still ingrained in the fabric of their practice – and lies, no matter how necessary, are always wrong. At least that was what they believed.

Musa wasn't sure which of the factions to truly believe or understand. Each had made a valid point and each one had truly decided it had problems with the others but who was then right. Was intelligence truly the way to go or was it selflessness? What about honesty? Was telling the whole truth all the time really that good of an idea? Or was it peace that held the greatest opportunity for success? Linpheans believed that peace was the greatest asset, to be at peace with nature and with one another by never stirring up conflict, having arguments or disobeying their rules or laws. But how was it possible to create a truly peaceful society? How was it possible to create a world where everyone told the truth? Where everyone valued learning and intelligence? Where everyone was selfless? Where everyone was brave? The answer was initiation.

It was a mysterious entity that you could not prepare for, one that would be different for each of the factions, and one that Musa would soon have to face herself. "We better leave now," Jarad spoke, making Musa snap from her thoughts and back to the real world. "We must not be late."

Being late was considered an inconvenience, both on the school, on the teachers and fellow classmates. If anything they were always a good ten or fifteen minutes early to class, already sitting inside their seats and waiting eagerly for the lesson to begin.

While she walked towards the school with Jarad by her side, Musa started to notice just how bleak and grey their world actually was. Harmony's colour scheme consisted of grey, grey and more grey. All members of the society needed to abide by particular rules for their hair styles and had to blend in well with everyone else. The purpose was to make yourself invisible, to make yourself a part of the community and not an individual and Musa wasn't sure whether she could handle living like this for the rest of her life. She had magical abilities but was not permitted to show them, should her new outfit and wings make her an individual, so her powers needed to be limited to simple spells and enchantments that did not require a complete transformation. Harmony may have been her home for the past sixteen years but each day she grew older she seemed to be questioning her world more. Perhaps she was destined to transfer to Zenith after all as much as it would kill her father.

Entering the classroom she and Jarad took their usual seats, standing up as others approached and asking if they wanted to take their place when necessary. Most students stood at the back and waited for others to sit first but Musa did not bother, she sat where she was and waited while Jarad got out of his seat to say hello to a friend. Musa and Jarad were twins, the same age but different in facial features. Both were pale though Jarad a little less so as he did more volunteering on the streets to aid the poor while she spent time either at school or at home, pondering her existence. She was sure that Jarad would choose to stay here in Harmony at their Selection Ceremony. He was tall, dark, handsome and so selfless it was ridiculous. He did not question the order of things and just followed along for the ride. Musa both envied his commitment to the faction and pitied it.

"Everyone take a seat," the teacher commanded and they did, sitting up straight. The roll was marked and once complete the students were to remain in complete silence. School was a necessary part of all faction education programs, it changed based on faction and this class was not one that allowed the asking of questions which could have lead to conflict. This class involved sitting in your place, listening for hours, having an occasional break and then listening again until you returned home. Thankfully the day was not too long as many students did additional selfless activities outside to help the poor or collect and raise money for charities. Jarad used to deliver food to the factionless when he had time.

"Today I will be discussing your upcoming faction suitability test or your FST. You will report to Magix to undertake your exam. Several people will be doing the formal administering, most of them will not be from this faction in order to avoid any allegations of forging results."

I listened carefully and was keen to see other people from the factions for once. Being on separate planets the occasional faction leader would walk through town but we hardly got to see the others on anything but a television screen or through the newspapers.

"You will be given your result at the end of the test. You are not to tell anyone your result and are to make your choice for what faction you will best serve at the formal Selection Ceremony. It is your choice whether to follow the result your test has provided or whether you defy it and choose another. However, the test is to be used as a way to tell you whether you are likely to survive the initiation process of that faction. Failure to pass an initiation results in you being factionless."

A part of Musa wanted to ask what being factionless meant but she already knew. It meant that you chose the wrong faction, did not pass the initiation and now live on the streets and perform work for the government of that district. You are given just enough bread and water to survive, are possibly provided clothes and do things like drive buses around the city. Jobs are limited though and without employment many factionless end up dying on the streets, all because they chose the wrong faction.

Their choice, of which faction to belong to, was the one decision that would transform you forever, in either a positive or a negative way.

"Your test will be a simulation, you will be faced with an obstacle that you must overcome and you will need to make important decisions throughout. The test measures your ability and suitability for the factions based on your choices and your true nature. When at the Selection Ceremony you must choose wisely, your decision is not based on luck or odds but on yourselves. You must make the choice and you alone must be accountable for it."

Walking home after class seemed a little mundane, especially when Musa knew that she could just transform and fly her way home and save her half the travelling distance. She could have caught the bus but decided that if she would have to give up her seat for an older person and stand the entire way home anyway it would be better for her just to use her legs and walk. It gave her time to think, about the test, about the simulation and what she could possibly face. But she knew it was impossible to think about all the possibilities. Instead she decided to ask herself the one true question that mattered, the one that would determine her response at the Selection Ceremony regardless of the test results.

Was she prepared to leave her family forever?

That was the real difficulty. Once you chose another faction, other than the one you were born into, you would never see your family again. Sure they had that one day during the initiation for your family to visit but most didn't because they felt far too betrayed. It made the separation harder, to be clinging onto something, to someone, that you knew you could never speak to again. Her mother would not cut her hair anymore, her brother would not be there to help with the dishes, she would not have to give up her seat on the bus and she could have the chance to work in a job that did not involve the politics that her father always debated about.

For in this world, the one that had morphed and changed, choice was both your greatest asset and your greatest curse.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Are You Ready?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone :) I really appreciate them. Discordant will continue!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Are You Ready?**_

Musa opened her eyes the morning of the Faction Suitability Test, feeling a knot in her stomach that she could not untie. The results of today's exam would tell her where her future lied. It was to tell her more about herself, her nature, one hidden beneath her skin or standing in plain sight for her entire life. She wasn't sure what the results would indicate but she knew that that for her future to start she needed to get out of bed.

After serving breakfast to her parents and then sitting down to eat her own her mother asked, "are you nervous?" Jarad nodded his head a little, making Hoboe's eyes narrow.

"What are you nervous about?" He joked, placing his hand firmly on Jarad's right shoulder. Jarad's smile seemed hollow. Musa expected it to be beaming. She was sure that Jarad's results would tell him that Harmony was indeed where he was destined to live and serve for the rest of his life. Selflessness came so easily to him. He never questioned the good acts he did but did his duty unwaveringly, what Musa struggled to do herself. Taking a sip of water from her glass, her mother's eyes flickered in her direction. "What about you, Musa?"

Musa swallowed the cool liquid, feeling it travel down her throat. She put the glass down on the table slowly. "A little I guess," she admitted. "Were you? For your test?" It was another question. Her mother replied regardless, she must have found it reasonable enough. "Nervous is not the word I would have used… terrified is probably more accurate," she smiled a little and Musa didn't find one word of it reassuring. "I'm just saying that it's okay to be frightened, this is a big step, for both of you. But it's a necessary one and if you remember to act on instinct you will be perfectly fine."

I nodded and smiled before standing to wash my dishes.

* * *

The cement cracks below their feet created new pathways for the grass to grow through. It defied the confines it had been subjected to, broke down the cement barriers that were holding it and had fought for its own freedom. Musa found herself transfixed by the way it moved in the breeze as she waited for the bus. As usual, they were far too early. They stood together, leaving the chair vacant for anyone else who may have come by and needed to rest their feet. "Are you okay, Muse?" Jarad spoke, obviously trying to break the nervous tension that had been building between the two of them.

"Yeah, fine," Musa shrugged, "just a little nervous about it." She wiped her hands on her dress.

"Understandable," he replied, looking distant for a moment.

"What about you?" she asked in return.

"I'm fine, it's just a test right? I don't know what we are getting so anxious about. It's not like we could have studied for it." He made a good point and Musa replied with a nod and knowing sigh. It was a test without any prior knowledge, one organised for the shire purpose making you act on instinct so they could get a true measure of your character. This test was not about memorising facts or training the body or mind but identifying the inner soul of those who undertook it.

Perhaps it was the fact that you could not study for it that had Musa so scared, a fear of the unknown and of being out of control, but she guessed everyday they lived was one not of their own choosing – at least, not yet.

The airship docked before the two and they walked up the ramp and into the main hold, taking a seat with all the other Harmony sixteen year olds from school who were about to take the test. The ship rose into the air and Musa looked outside the window at their world, it looked less bleak from above as the ship soared into the sky.

"Getting ready for hyperspeed, fasten your seatbelts."

Musa did as she was told before the world below her turned to a blur. Her body was pulled so far backwards into her seat she feared it would break. The pressure on her chest, thankfully, lasted only about thirty seconds before they slowed and were floating in space. She looked at the stars and couldn't help but smile before catching her reflection in the glass of the ships windows. She had aged since she last managed to sneak a look; her facial features had finally matured and turned her into quite a beautiful young woman. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, her mother's eyes, and she smiled before seeing another ship, coloured green, floating beside them – Zenith.

Their ship was larger, more sophisticated, and highlighted with green decal. The symbol of the district, that of an all seeing eye was silver against the ships surface and she caught the gaze of a young woman opposite with bright pink hair. No one would have thought such a thing was possible and it was fascinating for Musa to think of. She absent-mindedly played with her long dark locks and imagined herself with the same colour, laughing at the very idea.

"We're about to descend everyone, just letting the other factions dock before we do."

Typical. Musa's eyes rolled a little as the Zenith ship descended onto the planet below them.

* * *

After an hour of floating in the same patch of space, Musa was more than happy to be on solid ground again. She stepped off the ship and smiled as the suns warm rays shone against her face. Magix had a beautiful quality about it that she loved with all her heart. It was a place where their tests would occur, where they would select their futures, and where others after her would do the same. It was the one place where all five of the factions would meet together and combine, where Zenith, Solaria, Linphea, Quantum and Harmony would gather on equal ground.

The mixture of colour from the yellow of Solaria to the green from Zenith and the purples from Linphea it all mixed together in a way she had never seen before. Colours that she had known existed but had only seen before on television all came together in one rainbow.

"You ready for this?" Asked Chris, one of the siblings friends from school. He hooked his arm around Musa's shoulders and smiled confidently.

"Yeah, I suppose so," she replied.

"It will be great, I wonder what the simulation will be, I hope it's something exciting."

Chris was a nice guy, he was selfless and a little reckless. He was born into Harmony and was destined to always live by it. He volunteered to help feed the poor, collected money for charity, attended school functions to brainstorm ideas for us to branch out to help the other districts, attended the weekly committee meetings where political discussions took place and Musa's father adored him. But not for the same reason all the other girls in the faction would. He had beautiful light green eyes, a kindness that knew no bounds and short blonde hair. Her mother had invited him over to the house on several occasions and his sister, Sally, too. She had long brunette hair and took more after their mother than their father and the not-so-hidden-plan was to eventually make Musa and Jarad share feelings for the siblings in the hopes of new romance sparking.

Any other girl would not have turned down a nice guy like Chris but Musa was not interested in a relationship at this stage of her life. Though, she supposed, she could do worse than him should her test tell her that Harmony was to be her safe haven as well. She doubted it would be the case though.

The doors at the front of the testing centre were full with Zenithian, Linphean and Solarian entries. All of them aiming for the elevators while Harmony abnegated the space and aimed for the stairs. It was slow going, especially for the good seventy or so of them to climb up and while Musa waited with Chris talking to her about his latest community project and how much he would have loved for her to join him, a loud screaming and yelling filled her ears.

Musa turned her head to see another ship approaching, it was black with red streaks; it belonged to Quantum – The Brave. The hundred or more of them leaped from the ship in mid air as it hovered, not bothering or even looking to land. Each landed on their feet or dodge rolled on impact, running as fast as they could to the door, screeching and yahooing at the top of their lungs. It was a sight to behold. To see such happiness in their faces and she couldn't help but smile as they ran past and through the doors, ordering themselves into the main building. Their bright coloured hair waved in the wind as their leaders followed behind, punching one another in the shoulders or jostling as they walked. The only way to tell a leader from a recruit was the black reversible cape. Red on the inside, and black on the outside. Piercings in their faces, tattoos on their hands, anyone else would have called it barbaric but Musa preferred the word 'intriguing'.

"Hooligans," Chris scoffed, making Musa turn to look him in the eye. "All they care about is running around and yelling and hitting one another, what kind of life is that?"

'A free one' Musa's mind replied silently and she was glad that he couldn't hear her thoughts. "I'm not sure, looks like a bit of fun."

"Fun?" Chris laughed, "I wouldn't call it that but it's their choice. They stay out of my way and I will stay from there's. They are nothing but dangerous and troublesome."

Her father had always talked about the other four factions and outlined their faults. Other than Zenith and Solaria, his other grievances were always with Quantum. He could not see their usefulness and believed that their kind was as selfish as it came. "All they focus on is bettering themselves and not thinking of others,' he had stated during another dinner table rage. But they certainly didn't look like they were trying to do anything for themselves. They moved as a group, were happier than she had been for a long time and she was captivated by their movement, the way their flung their arms behind them as they ran, the way they moved at their own pace and didn't worry about taking things slow, it was the kind of life she envied.

"Muse?" Jarad spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the staircase free and she walked towards it. Jarad placed his hand before her, stopping her in her tracks and she looked back to his eyes. "It doesn't matter what happens today, it's just a test, it doesn't mean that it is our only choice."

"I know," she replied, "But don't tell me you aren't beginning to question your decision."

"I can't really think about it without the results of the test."

"But you are, aren't you?" Musa asked. "I'm starting to feel like I am the only one who is actually thinking of transferring to another faction."

"Trust me, you are not the only one. Plenty of people from school want to swap out and change their future."

"Do you?" The question seemed to his Jarad a little hard. He didn't reply at first with a direct 'yes' but didn't reply with 'no' either.

"I don't know what I want," he finally answered, "but I'm hoping this test will help me decide." Musa nodded with understanding before she started for the stairs and they ran, two at a time, to make sure that they were not late.

* * *

Finally entering the building they all joined together inside the waiting hall where each faction remained in their designated part of the room. Five different people wearing white blue lab coats would call names forward from each one to be taken to rooms to sit the test. Musa's hands shook and she wiped them on her skirt again to keep them dry while Jarad reached his hand over to hers and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The first group walked away and then later returned, a young girl had tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks while a boy seemed to be shell shocked by whatever was inside. If anyone in the room wasn't feeling nervous they sure as hell needed to now.

"Jarad Melody," called a woman and he stood, seemingly in control though Musa noticed his shoulders rise with a lungful of air.

"Musa Melody," she called again, looked like the two of them were heading in together, at least in the same group.

"Follow me."

She walked down a series of corridors, past other closed doors were 'do not disturb' signs were present before she halted.

"You will be sitting your test inside one of the following rooms," she paused, "Aria you are in room five, Jarad will be in room six, Musa you will be in seven, …" Her voice faded to nothing as Musa stepped before the door and took a breath of air. She looked to her left at Jarad who gave a smile.

"Good luck." Upon the woman's final remark the doors all opened at once, slowly sliding away behind the wall and they stepped inside.

The door closed and Musa stood a little shocked just behind it. The room was quite large with a giant silver chair in the centre, reclined in a similar way to a dentist's one. Next to that was a machine, no doubt to help run and record her simulation results and, making her way over to her, was a woman from Quantum. She had long black hair shrieked with blue and wore a black singlet and pants. Her belt was notched with pointed silver spikes and she had knuckle gloves on her hands that were red. She adjusted the glasses on her nose which were horn rimmed at the edges and make her look fierce.

"Musa, my name is Du Four," she greeted, stepping forwards, "have a seat." Musa walked towards the chair and noticed her reflection in the mirrors on the walls. For a moment she took in her reflection for the first time from head to toe. 'I look tall, thin, pale and grey,' she noted.

Du Four ushered Musa to the seat and she sat down, swinging her legs around and resting her head against the rest. The chair reclines further and tilts backwards as Musa's hands clutch each other over her stomach which fills with butterflies. "Do not worry, this won't hurt."

She busies herself with the machine to Musa's right and the young sixteen year old tried not to look curious, though a particular tattoo on Du Four's left shoulder caught her attention. "Why the tiger?" she asked.

"Strange," Du Four chuckled, "never met a Harmonite who asked questions before." Musa didn't reply but the older woman felt the need to respond, if anything to help take Musa's mind off things.

"It helps me to remind myself of what's important, of where I have been and where I am heading now. The tiger is a totem animal, it represents courage and strength, and uncontrollable forces. It helps me to remember the fears I've overcome."

"You were afraid of courage?"

"Of things being out of my control." She turns with a shot glass of clear liquid and passes it into Musa's shaking fingertips. "Drink this," she smiled, "and the simulation will begin."

She attached a glowing headband to Musa's forehead and then another to her own before flicking a final switch on the computer screen and turning back. "Are you ready?"

Musa nodded, still a little unsure, but she closed her eyes, swallowed the bitter tasting liquid with one gulp and felt the world around her fade into darkness.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and please review :) the simulation test will be next.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Discordant

**A/N: Hi everyone, big thanks to numero1fanfictionfan, Ivrin, JackFrostLover14, chinaluv, MuRi121 and Maria for taking the time to review the last chapter! I apologise for the delay on getting this latest instalment posted. Its been one hell of a year and its almost coming to an end. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am not 100% happy with it but I felt the need to deliver you guys an update before Christmas.**

**Speaking of which, unless I update sooner, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! I hope you all have a healthy, happy and safe Christmas season.**

**Warning: This chapter contains adult themes, violence and the mention of blood suitable to the T rating.**

**I apologise in advance for any errors. I proofread this late at night so some may have managed their way in.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Discordant**_

White, it was the only colour that infiltrated Musa's sight and senses. The room that she and Du Four shared completely disappeared, no friendly or awkward smiles, no silver dentist style chair, no computer to run or record the simulation. Musa blinked her eyes a few times until they adjusted enough to take in the room's dim shapes. At the far end of the room was what appeared to be a door, the only thing she could use to fully orientate herself. At least until she noticed a wooden table two metres in front of her. Swallowing her nerves she stepped forwards and saw two items. The first was a silver sword, that's shine momentarily blinded her, and a dragon egg or what looked to be one.

"Choose." Whispered a voice, making Musa jump and turn to see no one behind her, the voice was definitely female, soft and yet firm.

"Why?" She dared to ask, wanting more information about what was about to come that would require the use of a sword or a dragon egg.

"Choose," the voice was firmer this time.

Musa tried to think of what could warrant the use of either item and she couldn't for the life of herself find a purpose. She hesitated too long and suddenly the table disappeared through the floor, taking both items with it.

"Have it your way then," the voice whispered before the door on the opposite side of the room creaked open and Musa took a step towards it with a wonder in her vision that quickly turned to fear. A creature, ten times Musa's size, burst into the room. One of its wings pushed her to the hard white tiled floor with a bang that knocked the wind from her lungs. She coughed a few times before rolling sideways, narrowly missing the sweep of the beast's tail as it tried to squash her underneath. The floor shook as its feet stomped, teeth gnashed and Musa got unsteadily to her feet, suddenly realising why the sword or the dragon egg could have come in hand.

The dragon had a purple underbelly and was black from the top of its nose to the tip of its tail. The spikes that struck from the corners of its wings and the beast's tail were bright green and it puffed its chest forwards before releasing a throaty roar from its mouth, a swirling tendril of smoke releasing with it.

"What the hell is this supposed to test?" Musa asked herself. How could a giant dragon help determine her future faction prospects?

The dragons head dropped and with it came a bright ball of green fire which flew the fairies way. Musa held her hand forwards and protected her body with a shield, still feeling the heat of the flames against her skin like a piece of glass that had been covered with hot water and still held its residual heat. She pulled her hand back to stop the burn and moved quickly to allow the ball of light to hit the opposing wall where it extinguished and left the area charred. Gathering all her will, Musa started for the door as quickly as her feet could carry her. She was met by a whip of the dragon's tail which sent her flying backwards.

She recovered quickly before narrowing her eyes and finding the courage to do the one thing she had been forbidden to her entire magical existence. She crossed her arms above her head and felt tingling surround her body, her arms and legs suddenly feeling much lighter. Her power grew as magic passed from one finger along her arm and back to the other. She flapped her wings and smiled thankfully as they responded, she had almost forgotten what it felt like, what she looked like, how colourful her winx was and how beautiful and daring it made her feel. The first and last time she had been in full form was when she was ten and discovered her powers, then it was uncontrollable and since then it had been forbidden. Her hands clenched into fists and a wide smile filled her features. It was time to bring her dreams of a life away from Harmony to reality.

The dragon flapped its own wings and the room seemed to expand as the two rose. The ceiling rising as they flew into the air, making Musa smile as she shot for the stars. The beast before her kept at her strive, almost sharing in her moment of exciting inner confidence before ruining it with another ball of fire, this time a continuous flamethrower projecting from its throat. Musa held her shield forwards and flew closer to the beast, her shield slicing the flames in half while still making beads of sweat appear on her brow. Her right arm started to weaken against the pressure and heat so she quickly ducked downwards, making the beast follow with its flame and singe its own tail.

A painful howl erupted from its throat as Musa flew behind its body, remembering everything she had ever been taught about dragons and their abilities. Though Harmony only had a few in their possession they were of a much kinder nature than those used or misused by other factions. It was yet another bone of contention that her father had always discussed at the dining table during meal times, and another one that Musa was unnaturally curious about.

All dragons could be controlled; it was just a matter of understanding where and how. Carefully ducking and weaving from the dragon's talons and claws Musa narrowly avoided her arm being cut clean away from her shoulder before she found it. A small triangle weak point laid in the centre of the dragons head. Musa held her hands together and pooled her magic to them but needed to swiftly fly away before being able to fire. She ducked and felt a sting across her left shoulder, making her right hand touch its surface with a grimace. She lifted her fingers away and saw crimson. It slowly trickled down her arm and from the dragons long claws before she decided to try a different approach.

"Hey! Dragon! Come and get me!" Its mouth opened as another green fire ball manifested in its mouth. Musa readied her shield. "Come on, come on," she whispered watching it edge closer and closer until…BANG!

The blast hit Musa's shield and propelled towards its destination, landing with perfect precision into the creature's weakspot and making the world disappear.

* * *

Musa distinctly felt her shoes collide with solid ground and when she opened her eyes she saw herself standing before the door the dragon had immerged from. There was no telling what would lie behind it but she reached forwards, took the cool handle in her fingertips and pushed the door open, finding the white world she just entered fade as she entered an apartment of sorts. Its dark wooden floors and the distinct smell of alcohol filled her senses. Her winx magic faded as she entered and the same voice whispered in her ear. "Magic is forbidden for this part of the test."

Musa's magical confidence had passed and, simulation or not, she was still sad to see her grey dress and shoes return. She stepped forwards and saw a man walk towards the dining table to collect a silver revolver. His hands shook uncontrollably as he opened the barrel and loaded bullets into the chamber before spinning it and locking it into place.

Musa watched with wide eyes before she turned to the right to see, far down the end of the hallway, a woman sitting in the corner of yet another room. Musa's instincts kicked in and she ran towards her as the man sauntered behind, right arm pointing the gun squarely at Musa's back. She reached the woman and was about to ask how she was when she saw her...

A little girl, with tears streaming down her cheeks, was cradled by her mother who looked into her eyes and was too stunned and shocked to speak. Musa turned and protected them with her body, staring the man in the eye. His booming footsteps against the hardwood floors halting before her. The man, with deep brown eyes and the shadow of a hoodie covering most of his features, pointed the gun to her chest.

"Get out of my way!" He ordered but Musa didn't flinch.

"No, I won't let you hurt them."

The gun lifted to her head, dead centre at her temple but she kept her eyes forward and her mind strong. "I need to kill someone," he explained simply, tilting his head to the right. "Are you asking for it to be you?" Musa gritted her teeth before opening her mouth to speak. If this was how it would end than at least it would be helping others.

"Yes," she replied, "but only if you spare them."

He waved a hand to the woman and her daughter who ran as quickly as their tired feet could take them towards the door and out of sight. Musa's eyes closed. "Do it," she ordered and she could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"Have it your way then."

BANG!

* * *

The room changed. She was back in the room with Du Four by her side. Her hands instantly went to her head; it was still on her shoulders. She patted down her body and could still feel the cold gun metal against her face, the pressure of it against her chest, the heat in her fingertips and adrenaline pumping through her body at a thousand miles an hour.

"Musa, it's okay, the simulation is over." Du Four explained, trying to hold Musa still. "Take some deep breaths, in and out." Inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth was all she could focus on. She put one hundred percent of her concentration in the simple action, slowly feeling her heart beat slow down and reduce its rhythm.

"I'll be right back."

Du Four stepped outside the room for a moment while Musa blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. No wonder the others were so shaken when they returned. Slowly sitting up she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, wondering why Du Four had left.

Had she failed? It was impossible to fail a test that you could not study for… right? Could she have defied all the odds and have actually failed the one test that would decide her future forever?

Du Four returned with a glass of water and she passed it to Musa who took it gratefully, swallowing a sip to remove the bile at the back of her throat. Du Four lowered herself to look the shaking Musa in the eye and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Your test results were inconclusive."

'I've failed' Musa's brain replied before her tongue decided to cooperate. "What does that mean?"

"It means that we could not determine which of the factions you are best suited to." The words slowly sunk their way in, they couldn't categorise her, in a system that focused on norms and beliefs, that focused on putting people into boxes, she could not be put into one.

"Does that mean I'm factionless?" Musa dared to ask, feeling that particular f word stick in her throat.

"Not immediately, no," Du Four replied. "Your test involved two simulations. In the first you were presented with the choice of the dragon egg or the sword but you chose neither, choosing the sword would have provided more evidence for Quantum's faction while selecting the dragon egg could have indicated more focus on that of Linphean's peaceful nature. You chose neither and defeated the dragon using force and your magic, a courageous and strong act that aligns you with Quantum. But with the intelligence and the precision you showed, the way you changed your strategy according to the moves that the beast was making, and finding its weakness, that shows intelligence which would align you with Zenith as well. Through the first test you were ruled out from Linphea which focused on peace."

"And what about the last one?" Musa replied. "The man with the gun?"

"There were several ways to attack the same situation, to take the man head on would have related to Quantum but you did not do that. You did not show the Solarian trait of talking with the man to lay out the cold hard facts or to tell him the truth. However, your willingness to sacrifice yourself to save others was selfless and shows your Harmonious routes."

"So what are you saying?" There were too many words, to many different scenarios, too many ways to tackle the same situation.

"You demonstrated the traits for three factions. Normally the test works to rule out one faction during each part of the test as it progresses but you switched between several different ones, making it difficult to pinpoint. Your selflessness in saving the family aligned you with Harmony, your fighting ability for Quantum, while your intelligence and ability to recall prior knowledge relates to Zenith."

"Three factions?!" Musa yelled and her hand quickly clasped over her mouth.

"You cannot tell anyone about this," she whispered, "not your parents, or your friends, no one." She released the frightened young woman from her grasp. "This is more dangerous than you could possibly imagine, Musa, it doesn't mean that you will be factionless but it does mean that you need to be careful. This makes you more dangerous to the norms of our society and the way they function. Without working to suit one category than you are different and difference is dangerous."

"But if I don't fit into the system then...then who am I? What am I?"

"Discordant."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Possibilities

**A/N: By the looks of things as they stand I will be updating 2 more chapters before Christmas! Here is number one :) Thanks go to ****numero1fanfictionfan****, ****Ivrin****, ****chinaluv**** and an anonymous Guest, I hope you guys like it and thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Possibilities**_

Balance is a fragile thing; just the smallest excess of one thing can lead to an equality towards something else. To not be a functioning part of the system, to not agree with rules and regulations, to be opposed to them, meant a fault inside the operative principle of democracy that of creating a balance of discordant qualities. The world Musa lived in did so through categorising, through organising people into appropriate thought processes in order to help them function successfully in society, to control them and Musa was breaking that very rule.

Du Four had told her not to tell a living soul about her discordance, the punishment for which would certainly be death. She told her to return to the waiting hall so she could go home and that her test result would be entered manually to be that of Harmony. The video proof would not be there but at least it was one way to cover her tracks. Now the choice was up to her, and instead of providing her more guidance, it had made her decision harder. She needed to choose somewhere to hide, somewhere that she would definitely pass the initiation process, somewhere that she would truly feel at home.

The logical choice was to stay with her parents but the fact that her results had indicated two other possibilities had opened her mind. She walked into the waiting hall and took a seat next to Jarad, looking a little worse for wear. "You look terrible, Muse, are you feeling alright?" He asked, concern edged in his features. "Yeah," she nodded, "the simulation liquid stuff just did not agree with my system is all." She answered, it not being a lie but not the complete truth either. "How did your test go?" He looked to his hands and seemed shaken by the results, had he received the help that he desperately desired?

"It went alright I think, but what the hell was with that dragon thing?"

"I know right!" Chris exclaimed. "I mean being given a choice of items before the thing had even entered the room seemed a little harsh. Just out of curiosity, what did you choose?" His eyes fixed on Musa and she had paused for too long to offer a reply that didn't sound like a lie. She had never been very good at lying anyway. "I didn't choose."

"You mean you had that thing come in and you had nothing?" Jarad replied, eyes wide, "than how?"

"I used my magic," she shrugged off their stares as if they were nothing. "What did you choose?"

"The egg," Jarad admitted, "thought I could make a decent breakfast for us if the test didn't work out." He laughed and Musa did too, forgetting about being different for just a moment. The journey home was unusually quiet as everyones thoughts focused on their upcoming decision more than on the chores that awaited their return.

* * *

When Musa and Jarad opened the door they were surprised by a banquet that had been laid out on the kitchen table. The entire meal of roasted chicken with vegetables caught Musa a little off guard. Too much delicious food was considered indulgent and roast chicken was far from the meal they had a good five or more times a week, that of soup in various colours and flavours. Musa stole a look at the sink to search for dishes and her smile spread wider when she saw none. "Welcome home," their mother greeted, walking towards the two of them and giving them a warm hug, "we thought we would give you the evening off, considering how busy a day you've had."

"Thank you very much," Musa thanked before taking her usual seat and passing dishes around the table. After the main meal was served, and they paused a moment to say their evening grace silence, filled the table. It slowly grew louder and louder until Hoboe shattered it. "So what was the test like? I heard that someone got sick from the syrum they use." Jarad opened his mouth to say who it was but Musa's eyes told him not to and he held his tongue.

"They were probably too nervous before it started." Again silence but Musa decided to answer her fathers question outright, if this was her moment to speak at table than she was going to use it appropriately.

"The test was challenging, difficult, I personally feel that most of my experiences in there will haunt me for a few days to come." It was simple and honest, making Musa wonder whether she should avoid all three of the factions they told her she was suited to and just send herself to Solaria. The only problem being if they asked her if she as Discordant she would have to tell the truth and that wouldn't end well for anyone.

"That is normal," Matlin replied, "the test can have some consequences, that is to be expected." Musa did not understand how her mother could be so level headed and calm after being told that her children had experienced some form of trauma. 'She's been there before you,' her thoughts reminded her before Jarad took his own opportunity to speak at table, usually something he would only do once a month or when asked a question directly.

"It had some difficult decisions but I think that the test worked well to help us decide our futures." His voice seemed uncertain but it went unnoticed by Hoboe whose smile beamed.

"Glad to hear it!" he exclaimed hopefully before the front door bell rang and he stood to answer it. Happy greetings echoed down the hallway and Musa, Jarad and Matlin stood at the arrival of their guest. It was Roderick, an imposing six foot tall man with short blonde hair and a beard. He came bearing new program guides to be distributed in the community and Jarad took as many as his hands could carry to spread the good news while Musa took her own set to feel like she was making some sort of contribution. If she chose to stay in Harmony than she could at least make herself a member of community life.

"I apologise for interrupting at this late hour, but I wanted to distribute these pamphlets and to wish your children all the best on making their final decision." Musa and Jarad both half bowed, when being offered a compliment or well wish it was custom to show the respect for that choice by performing the gesture. Roderick knew the importance of selecting the correct faction. He transferred like father did from Zenith and his son had transferred from Harmony and into Quantum just over two years ago now. Musa hadn't really known who his son was but Roderick was a proud member of the committee, a devoted leader of the government and a close friend of her father's so she did not complain when he visited and ate them out of house and home. After all, complaining is a selfish act.

"Please, do take a seat," Matlin offered but he shook his head and Musa's eyes opened hopefully.

"No I really must be off, more work to do, no rest for the selfless. I will see you all at the selection ceremony in Magix. All the best and choose carefully."

The dinner resumed and a burning question raged in Musa's heart, but she knew that asking it was not allowed. Discussing what occurred within a simulation between those who had the same experience was fine but asking a senior what they experienced was entirely different. Curiosity was forbidden, not a trait that she was supposed to show, and yet more and more questions filled her head about her parent's experiences and why they chose the factions that they did. Her mother was such a selfless soul that Musa was certain she had been born and bred in Harmony and chose to remain while her father's transfer had been explained countless times by how much he had attacked his previous faction.

It made her wonder about what families the two of them had. Did her father ever miss his parents, other siblings; did he even have any that she did not know of? Did they transfer away from the family? Did they go their separate ways to never see each other again? What about her mother? As far as she knew she had no grandparents within Harmony. She was told that they died before she was born which made her sad, what if they were still around, would they have offered some words of wisdom to help her in her plight?

* * *

Cleaning the remaining dishes, Jarad and Musa stood and worked in silence. The water between Musa's fingers creating the only noise that broke their silence. Tomorrow they would travel back to Magix in the evening, to make their final decisions, to decide whether they would ever stand in this kitchen again, to decide whether they would wear the grey clothes that they did, to see their parents every morning at the kitchen table, to see their friends at school or to move away. Jarad's future was already set, he was perfect for Harmony in every way, shape and form but Musa's possibilities were seemingly endless and the worst part of it all was that she couldn't talk to a single person about it.

With their parents sleeping soundly the two of them walked upstairs. Musa had gotten herself dressed and ready for bed when a knock on the door sounded and she beckoned them in. Jarad walked inside and closed the door before taking a seat on her bed and leaning forwards to take her hands into his own. He looked scared, frightened, and yet confident and determined at the same time.

"I need you to make sure that you don't let anyone else choose for you," he explained, "that you make up your own mind about where you think you truly belong."

"It's harder than it sounds."

"I know it is," he added, before looking over his shoulder and releasing a breath, his eyes watered a little but not enough to form tears. "I just mean that you need to choose with your heart because nobody knows you better than you know yourself." Musa nodded with a smile before placing a hand against Jarad's face, making him look her in the eye.

"Why won't you just tell me what your result told you? It wasn't Harmony, was it?" He didn't answer and instead shrugged his shoulders and stood to his feet, turning away.

"Jarad, please." He stopped his advance for the door and Musa stood to her own feet. She placed her hands on his shoulders and made him turn before wrapping her arms around his neck. His own grasp held her around the back. They stood there, entwined, for a good five minutes before he opened his lips to whisper in her ear. "I love you, whatever happens tomorrow, I will always love and remember you."

"And I will always love and remember you," Musa repeated softly, tightening her grasp ever so slightly to add extra physical presence to her words. He eased himself away from her grasp and smiled before bidding her goodnight and walking out of her room, leaving the door slightly ajar. She stepped towards it to seal it properly and looked across the hall as he opened his own room door. Lining every inch of his desk, piled in the rooms corners and against the walls were books. She tried to make out the titles but found herself unable to in the limited second of time before he closed the door behind him and retired for the evening.

Lying on her not so soft sheets, Musa looked outside her window at the moon outside, the stars, the possibilities of a future in another world were within her grasp. Was she Harmonious, Zenithian or from Quantum. Was she selfless? Probably not as much as she should have been but she loved her family and knew how much it would kill them for her to leave. Was she intelligent? Did she really have the ability to use and develop every part of her brain to its full capacity? To study for hours at a time and absorb information so she could make informed decisions? Or was she brave? She hadn't made a clear decision about what her future held so she didn't truly think that she was brave but if that test had told her that a part of each of these factions was written in her blood than she needed to investigate the possibility.

The possibility of leaving her family behind forever.

The possibility of becoming an outsider to her home planet.

The possibility of wearing clothes that were not grey.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Faction Before Blood

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! This is my last update for the year as time is truly not on my side and I apologise for it being shorter than usual. I wish you all a healthy, happy and safe Christmas period. May 2014 be another incredible year!**

**Special thanks go to Irvin, chinaluv and numero1fanfictionfan for reviewing the last chapter, I apologise for not having the time to thank you all personally for reviewing but do appreciate your support.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Faction Before Blood**_

Step after step after step they climbed, a sea of grey against the white staircase that wormed its way towards the selection ceremony on the very top floor of the building. Her legs burned and her lungs heaved a little as they neared the top but at least it gave Musa something else to think about.

The selection ceremony hall was huge, an auditorium with three hundred and sixty degree views of the centre stage where one leader from each of the factions sat. The woman from Zenith, wearing a green jacket and heels, called the factions to order and silence ensured. Those from Quantum still shuffled or spoke, making Hoboe tut for a moment and roll his eyes at their childish stupidity.

"Today is the day," she announced, "your lives will change forever and you will decide your path." Musa knew what was coming next. "The War of Dominion separated our planets, our dimension, and scattered us to the four corners of the universe. The planets that remained blamed something different for the cause of war, famine, disease, sickness and pain, and therefore decided to form five factions. Solaria blamed lies for the war and created themselves into a faction of truth. Quantum believed it was cowardice and a lack of standing up against the odds that caused the war, they became the brave." Cheers and yahoos echoed from their part of the room, making Musa smile.

"Linphea blamed the war on a lack of peaceful existence between the dimensions inhabitants. They became the peaceful. Zenith believed that ignorance and a lack of knowledge was to blame and they became the intelligent, while Harmony believed it was selfishness that spurred the armies to action over territory." Musa believed it was selfishness, honestly she did.

"In order for our society to function successfully we decided, together, that the future lies in the hands of those who know where they belong. Today you have the opportunity to decide for yourselves. Will you stay with the faction you were born into and live under their guidelines and beliefs, or have you identified a different faction, one that you believe will ultimately provide you all the happiness and prosperity you deserve? Now is the time for that choice." She paused and the faction leaders stood to their feet and passed forwards their candidates, the lists of those who had taken the test and who would be called forwards. The representative for Harmony was a short and stocky man, another of her father's co-workers from the government agency. He wore plain glasses on his nose for necessity and had a single watch on his wrist. He passed his list of names over and the formal choosing began.

One by one, each faction read their list of names in order by alphabetical last name from A to Z with Abnegation being the last faction to choose this year, it would be the first in the following to keep a rotation. Each name was called and that person needed to stand and take an awaiting knife into their fingertips. Surrounding a central pulpit were five different elements, each one representing a part of that factions beliefs and values. The elements were housed inside large cylinder tubes that came up to the participant's waist. Taking the knife they needed to slice into their hand and then sprinkle their blood over the faction of their choice, taking the well known phrase 'faction before blood' seriously. Musa rubbed her hands together nervously, she could already feel the blade against her skin and her eyes darted around the room to the factions she could have chosen from. But she did not have too long to dwell on her decision or to debate it any longer because Jarad was called to the front of the room.

He stood and walked on stage, took the knife into his hand and Musa noticed the way her father smiled at Matlin and gave his son an encouraging smile. Jarad looked right into his eyes before cutting into his skin. He looked at the bowls and Musa remembered what he said the night before, it was important for them to think of their families but also of themselves. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as his blood sprinkled over a highlighter green liquid.

"Zenith," he spoke and the fury written in Hoboe's eyes buried into his soul. Musa knew that she was next and she stood and walked towards the aisle, feeling her mother's hand find hers and give it a reassuring squeeze as she went.

"Musa Melody," the announcer spoke and she stepped into the centre and took the knife into her fingertips. Her eyes found Jarad's as he stood in front of the Zenith section of the amphitheatre. She knew that her father would never forgive him for his choice but also found it ironic that the one faction that he hated the most was the one that had stolen his most prized possession, and that wasn't her. Musa didn't think her father would feel the same way, would wear the same shocking expression that he did in regards to Jarad. She eyed her choices, the cut glass representing the transparency associated with Solaria and always telling the truth, the blue water representing Harmony's beliefs about using only what was necessary to live. A fire crackled to her far right, acknowledging Quantum's uncontrollable and free nature. A collection of beautiful green leaves sat in another clear cylinder to the left of Quantum, clearly linking Linphea's peaceful existence with one of nature while Zeniths green glow filled its own section of the room, sprinkled with blood that her brother once held in his blood stream.

Three factions to choose from, Harmony with her family to help them deal with the loss of her brother, Quantum where she could be free to be as curious as she wanted or Zenith where she could be with her brother. She ruled out Zenith and looked between the water and the fire… the water or the fire? The element that healed or the one that burned? The one that fit into whatever container it was put into and that had no shape or form, and one that was free to dance whatever way it wanted.

Family or freedom?

The knife stung as she pulled it through the palm of her hand and stepped towards her chosen faction, closing her eyes for a moment to make her final decision as blood pooled and stained her white skin. Releasing a breath she turned her hand over.

Her blood sizzled over burning coals.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review :)**


End file.
